Šaca
Šaca ( ) is a borough of Košice, Slovakia. It was an independent settlement until 1968, when it was incorporated into the city of Košice The first written record about Šaca dates back to 1275. Since 1427 the landowners of Šaca were the family of Semsey which built a castle here in the 15th century, however, it was pulled down on the order of the King Matthias Corvinus. Water mills worked in Šaca since the Middle Ages until 1950. After World War II the village became a residential district for builders of a new steelworks company - Východoslovenské železiarne Košice (VSŽ Košice - "Eastern Slovak Iron Works in Košice"). In January 1960 construction started on more than 8 square kilometres of land. In 1965 the first blast furnace was fired up and production in the hot rolling mill and coke plant was started. In four decades the Košice mill has developed into a steel-producing plant that has managed to reach the markets and achieve a position among the significant steel producers. It has been accepted as a member of prestigious international organizations associating iron and steel producers and has become a partner of renowned foreign firms in joint ventures. The new phase in the history of the factory started on November 24, 2000 when the metallurgy production and commercial activities were sold to the leading American steel company The United States Steel Corporation - VSŽ Košice changed name on U. S. Steel Košice. In the 1970s, Šaca gained urban character and became one of 22 urban parts of Košice. Some of the historical names of Šaca thumb|200px|right|The [[Blessed Virgin Mary|Virgin Mary Assumption Church, initially The Holy Trinity Church (erected in 1779)]] of Semsey family (erected in 1776)]] * 1275 - Latin: Ida * 1280 - terra Eghazas Ida * 1319 - poss. Saticha * 1328 - poss. Zethyce alio nomine Scenthtrinitas * 1344 - Setyche * 1372 - poss. Setyche * 1379 - poss. Sathicha, poss. Satycha * 1385 - Sathicha, poss. Sathycha alio nomine Screben * 1393 - Sathicha, Sagcza al. Nom. Zenthtrinitas * 1395 - poss. Seu villa Senthythe * 1409 - poss. Sethithe, poss. Sethyche * 1424 - villa Saczcza * 1427 - poss. Sechcha, Secha * 1428 - poss. Sathcza * 1469 - poss. Sacza * 1471 - poss. Saccza * 1474 - poss. Saczcza * 1477 - poss. Saczcza * 1514 - Saccza * 1553 - Sacha * 1773 - Hungarian: Szácza * 1786 - Sacza * 1808 - Slovak: Ssáca, Hungarian: Sácza * 1863 - Saca * 1903 - sk: Šaca, hu: Sacza * 1906, 1938 - sk: Šaca, hu: Saca Statistics * Area: 47.9 km² * Population: 4,767 * Density of population: 100/km² * District: Košice II * Mayor: Rudolf Reštei Sport Gallery Image:Hospital Kosice Saca.jpg|Hospital in Šaca Image:Kosice Saca centre.JPG|Central square in Šaca Image:Ussteel kosice slovakia.JPG|U. S. Steel Košice, s.r.o. References External links * Official website of Šaca * Official website of U. S. Steel Košice * Official website of Košice Category:Former settlements in Slovakia Category:Košice